Shame
by Vivinicorn
Summary: Therese is Carol's new therapist.
1. Chapter 1

Shame  
Chapter One

It had been one of those days where just everything seemed destinated to go wrong. Therese had done her best to prepare for this day but it appeared that all was for nothing. Last night before she went to bed she made sure to set her alarm clock an hour earlier than usual, so she would have enough time left to read over her newest patient's files one more time before going into the office. However, her alarm clock apparently thought that wasn't necessary since it didn't go off this morning, causing Therese to wake up late. Jumping out of bed and literally running towards her bathroom she turned on the shower and prayed that she wouldn't end up being late for her first appointment. Twenty minutes later she was ready to go but of course, she simply couldn't find her damn car keys. And, of course, they had been in the pocket of her jacket the whole time. After about thirty minutes later she finally arrived at the car park. Therese locked her car and lifted her left wrist to look at her watch. _Fifteen minutes late. Great Job, Belivet._ Quickly making her way up the stairs, she hoped that for some reason her newest patient would be late too. Of course, she had no such luck. Passing the front desk she gave an apologetic look towards her secretary Beatrice, who just replied with "Mrs. Aird is already waiting in your office."

Great. What a perfect first impression she must be giving. Not wasting any more time she made her way over to her office. And just like Beatrice had told her, Carol Aird was indeed already sitting in her office chair, patiently waiting for her to arrive. What Therese had not expected however was the slight blush that was shining through the blonde's pale skin. _Maybe she had also been late and had just arrived shortly before me?_ Not thinking any further about it, she quickly made her way over to the blonde, who had been looking at her with quite the interest. Their hands met in a welcoming handshake. Therese couldn't fail but notice how incredibly soft the other woman's hand was and how it fit into her own hand just perfectly. Looking up from their joined hands, she lost her breath. Those eyes. Up close, they were even more scintillating. Bright blue, like the sky on a nice summer day. Over the years Therese had met a lot of people but never had she seen such eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, she slightly shook her head, as if she was trying to shake these forbidden thoughts right out of her head. _Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with you, Belivet?! Get it together!_ Quickly regaining her composure, she flashed the blonde a shy smile.

"Mrs. Aird, I'm so sorry that I made you wait this long, I-"

"Miss."

"Sorry?"

"It's Miss Aird now, actually."

"Oh! Oh, sorry, I didn't know."

"Don't worry, it's quite alright." The blonde gave her a bright smile and Therese could feel her legs become pudding. Quickly sitting down in her chair, she pulled her patient's files out of her bag.

„So, Miss Aird, I'm sure you already know why you have today's session with me?"

„Yes, your secretary mentioned that Mrs. Matthews is on maternity leave."

„Indeed she is. Now you do have today's session with me, however, you can still decide during the upcoming weeks if you would prefer some of my other colleagues to be your new therapist."

„I'm sure we'll just get along perfectly, Miss..?"

„Oh, it's Belivet. Therese Belivet." _Nice Job, didn't even introduce yourself, Belivet. What a professional you are._  
„Therese Belivet. I like it, it's lovely."

Therese couldn't fight the blush that was overcoming her. _She likes my name._

„Thank you, Miss Aird."

„Carol. Please, call me Carol."

„Carol."

They were smiling at each other like some schoolgirls who were just experiencing their first crush. Remembering where she was and what she was doing, Therese continued the session.

„Carol, I, of course, already read your files and the notes Mrs. Matthews had kept in them, however, I would like for you to tell me a bit about yourself and why exactly you are here. If that's alright with you?" She flashed Carol a reassuring smile but the blonde suddenly found the floor more interesting.

„Is everything alright, Carol?"

The blonde looked everywhere except into Therese eyes. „No, yes, I mean... this isn't easy for me and I'm quite embarrassed about it." _Of course, it's embarrassing to her! Therese you insensitive idiot!_

„I'm so sorry Carol, I should have known that it's not easy for you to talk about it, that was really insensitive of me."

This caused the older woman to look up with what seemed to be a slightly shocked expression and before Therese could register what was happening she felt Carol's soft hand covering her own. „No, please you did nothing wrong. I'm being ridiculous, I mean you have already read the files so you clearly know what is going on with me anyways."

„It's alright, please know that nothing we talk about will ever leave this room. No one will know about it except you and me."

Showing Carol another reassuring smile, Therese squeezed the hand that was still covering her own. As if suddenly burned Carol quickly let go of Therese's hand. After an awkward pause, Carol looked directly into Therese's eyes. „I… I'm here because I'm a sex addict."

End Chapter One

* * *

I have no idea how long this fic will be, nor where it will go. Anyways I hope you Guys like it so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Shame  
Chapter Two

„I… I'm here because I'm a Sex addict."  
Wait, what.  
„Well, actually more of an orgasm-addict to be honest."  
Am I dead? Is this real life?  
„I just don't know why but I can't stop wanting to come."  
Jesus is that you?  
„Miss Belivet? Are you okay?"

Finally realizing how stupid she must have looked, Therese quickly took a sip of the water that was on her office table and hoped her reaction didn't cause Carol to feel insecure.  
„Yes, sorry I just, I didn't expect that answer from you. I've read in your file that you have marriage problems and that you are fighting for custody for your daughter. Nothing mentioned what you just said though." Therese explained.  
„Well, that might be my fault, actually." Carol shot her an apologetic look and continued to speak when she saw the clear confusement that was spreading all over Therese's features. „You see, I asked Mrs. Matthews to not write any of it in my files. I'm surprised however that she didn't even write it in her notes." Carol clarified.

I'm not surprised at all… Matthews you little shit, Therese thought. Joanne Matthews had always been a good friend and colleague of Therese but she too had some bad habits, the one that gave her the most joy though was to make Therese blush and she quickly found out the best way to do so; talking of anything that involved Sex. Joanne had known for at least a few months before her maternity leave that Therese would be the one who would overtake most of her patients, and so would become Carol's new therapist. She must have removed all the notes she had made that mentioned the sex addiction in order to play a sort of prank on Therese and god knows it worked. Therese was blushing so hard she could feel her cheeks burning with heat. Taking another few gulps of her water she tried her best to calm back down. You are a professional, Belivet! Act like it!

„How come you didn't want her to write about it in your files?" Suddenly Carol's mood had seemed to darken, the shy smile that she had been showing was gone now, just like the glimmer in her beautiful blue eyes was too, gone. Worried she might have said something wrong, again, Therese worryingly apologized. „I'm so very sorry for my unprofessional behavior, Miss Aird. This clearly seems to be a difficult subject for you to talk about and I've been nothing but insensitive this whole time. I really don't know what's going on with me today, please believe me when I say I'm normally not this unprepared. I would completely understand if you'd rather talk with one of my colleagues, I will, of course, not charge you for this session and you-"  
„Please, Miss Belivet, it's quite alright." Therese hadn't even realized that she had been babbling until the blonde had interrupted her. And again, she felt like a complete idiot. Embarrassed of herself she looked down onto Carol's file which was still resting in her lap. It didn't take long however until a soft voice pulled Therese from her thoughts.  
„I didn't want Mrs. Matthews to document anything about this because I was afraid of… my Husband."  
Lifting her gaze up from the file in her lap she concentrated on the other woman again. „Did he not know of your addiction?"  
„I didn't have this.. addiction when I was still living with him." Carol confessed.  
„Then why were you afraid of him?"  
„Well, as you've already read in Mrs. Matthews notes, we are currently fighting over the custody rights of Rindy, my daughter."  
„And you were afraid he would use this information to put you in a bad lightning in court?"  
„Yes." The sadness in Carol's voice was heavy and it tugged at Therese's heart. She wished she could simply take her in her arms and comfort her but knowing she couldn't possibly do that, Therese's laid a reassuring hand on top of Carol's right knee. To her surprise Carol immediately took hold of it, squeezing it tight. „You were wrong about earlier, Miss Belivet." The blonde gave her a shy smile. „Please, call me Therese." She hadn't even meant to say that out loud but oh well, here we go. Receiving a bright smile from Carol, Therese quickly didn't care about what lines she had just crossed though. All she could think about was how magical Carol's smile was.  
„Well, Therese." She grinned. „You weren't insensitive. In fact, I could tell from the first minute we spoke, that you genuinely care."  
„I do." They were both lost in each other's eyes until the voice in the back of Therese's head reminded her that she was still at work and that Carol was her patient. And nothing but her patient. She forced herself to withdrew her hand from Carol and continued with their session. „I can understand why you were afraid, however, I don't quite understand how your Husband would have gotten these documents into his hands, they are top secret and locked away. Without your permission, we wouldn't have been allowed to give them to him."  
Carol had stood up and started to nervously pace through the room. „Normally I'd agree with you but this isn't a normal case. You see, Harge is a very stubborn man who knows a lot of people, all kinds of people. If he wants these files he will arrange whatever it takes to get them." She stopped pacing and had her back turned towards Therese. „He'd go over corpses to see me in pain." Therese wanted, no, had to close the space between them and walked over to Carol. She wanted to wrap her arms around the fragile woman that had clearly gone through a lot. She settled on placing a comforting hand on Carol's right shoulder though. „It's all going to be alright, Carol. I promise." But will everything actually be alright in the end?

End Chapter Two


End file.
